Avoir un seul enfant de toi
by Sabaku no Tsumetai
Summary: Song fic OS sur un KibaHina


_Titre: Avoir un seul enfant de toi_

_Auteur: Sabaku no Tsumetai_

_Disclaimer: Personne n'a moi, sniff!_

_Pairning: Kiba/Hina_

_Note: Pour ma super pote Kimokawa! Je sais que t'adorrree les Kiba/Hina_

_Note 2 : La chanson est de Phil Barney, "Avoir un seul enfant de toi"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

C'était un mardi. Tsunade-sama m'avait chargé d'une mission hors du village. Une escorte. Mais tu était enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Et je ne voulais partir.

_C'était le mois de février  
Ton ventre était bien rond  
C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait  
On voulait l'appeler Haku_

Mais tu m'y as poussé. Je partais donc pour un village voisin avec Shino. Escorté une vieille dame, ce n'était pas sensé être bien difficile. Mais bon que valait la vie sans ninjas a cette époque.

_Ce matin-là il faisait froid  
J'avais rendez-vous au studio  
Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts  
J'disais l'petit s'ra un verseau_

Je m'inquiétais. Te savoir seul me faisait peur. Même en sachant que Tsunade-sama et Sakura n'étaient pas loin, j'avais peur. Un pressentiment. Et j'aurais du l'écouté.

_  
Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main_

En plein chemin, je m'arrêtais. Sa devenais de plus en plus fort. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une voie me disait de rentrer à Konoha

_Et puis on m'a téléphoné  
Et moi bien sur j'ai tout quitté  
Les chœurs, les cuivres et la rythmique  
J'dev'nais papa c'était magique_

Puis, j'ai vu un des oiseaux de l'hokage planer autours de moi. Et le je l'ais vu. Le message. Il disait

_**Kiba,**_

_**Rentre à Konoha au plus vite. Laisse Shino et rentre.**_

_**Hinata va accoucher**_

_**Tsunade**_

_Puis le taxi m'a déposé  
Devant la porte de la clinique  
Et comme un fou je suis monté  
Garçon ou fille c'était critique_

Shino lut par-dessus mon épaule et me fit signe de rentrer. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul ma t'il dit. Trop heureux, je lui sauta au cou, pleurent de joie.

J'allais devenir papa.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main_

Laissant Shino et la vieille femme, je rentrais à Konoha à une vitesse fulgurante.

En un temps record, je me retrouvais devant l'hôpital.

_  
On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes  
Dans lequel petit homme dormait  
Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange  
Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait_

J'entrais en trombe. Demanda ta salle. Courra à travers les couloirs.

Pour me retrouver devant Tsunade-sama. Elle avait une petite bouille dans les bras. Elle me le tendit et me dit d'une voie pleine de chagrin

-Je suis désolée Kiba

_Tout le monde était très gentil  
Et moi je ne comprenais pas  
Que dans son cœur y avait la vie  
Et qu'dans le tien il faisait froid_

Je comprenais pas. Il y avait une vie dans mes bras, mais la tienne ?

Pourquoi elle c'était excusée ? Pourquoi elle me regardait comme sa ?

C'est alors que je vis passer ton lit. Un drap te recouvrant entièrement.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main _

Une seule et unique larme coula sur ma joue.

Celle qui contenait tout mon chagrin, ma tristesse.

_Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide  
Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es pas là  
C'est le petit homme qui compte mes rides  
Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi_

Les années ont passées. Haku a grandit. Et moi j'ai vieillis.

Haku t'adore, il me le rappelle tout le temps. Et me demande toujours de raconter les années de bien être que nous avons passé ensemble.

_Personne depuis n'a pris ta place  
L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux  
Ton image est bien trop vivace  
Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux_

Aujourd'hui, devant ta tombe, je te remémore se jour. Ce jour ou tout a basculé.

Depuis, je n'ais plus personne, sauf Haku. Tenten avec Neji, Lee avec Sakura, Naruto avec Sasuke, tout le monde a quelqu'un à aimer comme on le faisait avant.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi  
Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais  
Le voir grandir auprès de toi  
C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais  
Qu'il ait ton sourire ton regard  
Quand tu te lèves le matin  
Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir  
Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main_


End file.
